FF9: The Weakest Link
by Cloud Tribal
Summary: It's over! Chapter 8 is up! And with the end of this means the end of my FIRST FANFIC EVER! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! AND LOOK FOR MY NEXT WORKS! Stupid Caps Lock...
1. Default Chapter

FF9: The Weakest Link  
  
ANNE ROBINSON: Hello, and welcome to..."The Weakest Link!"  
  
AUDIENCE: Yay!  
  
ANNE: Now, let's meet our eight contestants for the night…  
  
CONTESTANT #1: I'm Zidane Tribal, I'm from Lindblum and I'm a thief.  
  
20% of AUDIENCE: YEAH!! ZIDANE RULES!!  
  
CONTESTANT #2: I'm Garnet Til Alexandros, I'm from Alexandria and I'm a queen.  
  
15% of AUDIENCE: DAGGER! DAGGER! DAGGER!!  
  
CONTESTANT #3: ...I-I'm Vivi Ornitier, I'm from Q-Quan's Dwelling and I'm a mage.  
  
30% of AUDIENCE: VIVI!!!!!!!!! You're SO KAWAII!!!  
  
CONTESTANT #4: Me Quina Quen, from Qu's Marsh and me gourmand!  
  
5% of AUDIENCE: Quina! WE LOVE YOU!  
  
CONTESTANT #5: I'm Kuja, I'm from Terra and I'm a Genome.  
  
25% of AUDIENCE: KUJA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTESTANT #6: I'm Stiltzkin, I'm from everywhere and I'm a Mog salesman!  
  
4% of AUDIENCE: STILTZKIN, YOU ROCK!  
  
CONTESTANT #7: I'm the Ragtime Mouse, I'm from random forests. I'm a quizmaster!  
  
1% of AUDIENCE: QUIZMASTER!!  
  
CONTESTANT #8: I'm Queen Brahne, I'm from Alexandria, and I'm the REAL queen!  
  
AUDIENCE: ...  
  
BRAHNE: What? Where's my loyal fans?  
  
ZORN: We are your fans!  
  
THORN: Your fans, we are!  
  
BRANHE: I need more fans...wait! (Whispers to AUDIENCE)  
  
100% of AUDIENCE: YEAH BRAHNE!  
  
ZIDANE: Eh? How'd you do that?  
  
BRANHE: To the males, I promised that Beatrix would visit them...  
  
BEATRIX: Ugh!  
  
BRANHE: And the females are going to get lots of money to buy clothes and stuff!  
  
ANNE: Before we begin, I also wish to address the various celebrities in our audience, other than the fans...  
Eiko Carol, Adelbert Steiner, Quale, Zorn and Thorn, Mene, Choco, and Beatrix!  
  
ANNE: Now...on with the game...  
  
ANNE: The rules are this. Get questions correct. The more you get correct, the more money you get.  
If your get a question wrong, you will be hated by fellow teammates! You can also bank your earnings.   
At the end of each round, you can vote off a teammate, and they'll get zip! Shall we begin?  
  
ALL: Okay...  
  
ANNE: Start the clock at 2:30!  
  
ANNE: Zidane. What is Beatrix's weapon called?  
  
ZIDANE: ...Save the Queen.  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garnet. What does the Grandma in Lindblum sell?  
  
GARNET: Gysahl pickles!  
  
ANNE: Correct. Vivi, what is the name of a summon AND a boss?  
  
VIVI: A-Ark?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Quina...  
  
QUINA: Me bank! (Savings: 5,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: ...What is Vivi's most powerful attack?  
  
QUINA: ...Yummy-yummies!  
  
ANNE: No, the answer is Doomsday. Kuja, what is the boss of the Evil Forest called?  
  
KUJA: ...Plant Rain?  
  
ANNE: No, Plant Brain. Stiltzkin, what is the name of Mognet's letter deliverer?  
  
STILTZKIN: Artemicion.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Ragtime Mouse...  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: Quiz time!  
  
ANNE: (grrr)...Why does Eiko have a horn?  
  
EIKO: Because I DO! Do you have a PROBLEM?  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: ...Because she's a summoner.  
  
ANNE: Correct.   
  
EIKO: Racist cheap...  
  
ANNE: Brahne...  
  
BRAHNE: Queen Brahne, you insolent.  
  
ANNE: Shut up. What is the stone that teaches Garnet Bahamut?  
  
BRAHNE: Uhhh...ummm...  
  
GARNET: Ugh...  
  
BRAHNE: I have no idea...Garnet??  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
BRAHNE: Woo-hoo!  
  
ANNE: Zidane. What is the Wall in Madain Sari called?  
  
ZIDANE: Eidolon Wall.  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garnet, what are the two worlds called?  
  
GARNET: Gaia and…uh…Terra!  
  
ANNE: Correct. Vivi, what is the name of Captain Steiner's squad?  
  
VIVI: …Knights of Pluto?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Quina, what is the final boss?  
  
QUINA: Necron!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Kuja…  
  
KUJA: Bank! (Savings: 105,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: What is the Tantalus airship called?  
  
KUJA: Hilda Garde?  
  
ANNE: No, Prima Vista. Stiltzkin, what is th-  
  
BUZZER: BBBBUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
ANNE: Time is up, I cannot complete the question.   
  
ANNE: And team, in this round you managed to score a moderate score of 105,000 gil out of your target of 125,000 gil.   
That money will go to the next round. One of you losers will not.  
  
ANNE: Who is several MPs short of a Cure? It's time to find out.  
  
(Players vote...)  
  
ANNE: Time is up, let's see the votes.  
  
ZIDANE: Kuja.  
  
GARNET: Kuja.  
  
VIVI: Kuja.  
  
QUINA: Me say Kuja!  
  
KUJA: Brahne.  
  
STILTZKIN: Ragtime Mouse.  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: Quina.  
  
QUEEN BRAHNE: Kuja.  
  
ANNE: Well. I see we have our results. Zidane, why did you vote for Kuja?  
  
ZIDANE: Because he's a disgrace to me! He's my brother, and he goes around in public wearing that...that...monstrosity!  
  
KUJA: Hey, I love my bikini!  
  
ZIDANE: Yeah, and what's it made of? Aluminum?  
  
KUJA: Lead.  
  
ZIDANE: A lead bikini. What, are you afraid of radiation?  
  
KUJA: Hey! I have a right to protect my...personals.  
  
ALL but KUJA: (sweatdrop) Ooooooooooooookay...  
  
ANNE: Well, er...Brahne, why did you vote Kuja, even though he banked the most money?  
  
BRAHNE: Because that son of a biscuit killed me! And after a fruitful business together!  
  
KUJA: God, everyone hates me.  
  
KUJA-FANS: We love you, Kuja-sama!  
  
KUJA: Sniff...thanks you guys...  
  
ANNE: Well, it's votes that count. Kuja, with 5 votes, you are the Weakest Link.  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
(Kuja walks off the stage in shame).  
  
Behind the set...  
  
KUJA: Man, I hoped I could win all that Gil. How am I going to buy my make-up now?  
  
KUJA: I think the Ragtime Mouse will be gone next, since he's an annoying pain in everyone's ass.  
  
Back to the set...  
  
ANNE: When we come back, these seven players will compete against ach other to try and get more money. And then buy things! And then rule the universe with money!   
  
ANNE: Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Feel the power of money!  
  
ALL: (sweatdrop)...  
  
A/N: So? Is it good, weird, dumb, or crack-induced? I can only get feedback to make it better if you review. Please?  



	2. The Story Continues...

ANNE: Welcome back to..."The Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: Yay!  
  
ANNE: Anyway, questions in this round  
are from any Final Fantasy game!  
  
ANNE: Now then, team, you have 105,000 gil. Zidane,  
since you were the strongest link from the last round,  
you go first.  
  
ZIDANE: Okay...  
  
ANNE: Start the clock at 2:2-...wait,   
who the heck are you?  
  
MYSTERIOUS CLOAKED FIGURE: Ummm...random passerby?  
  
ANNE: Shut up. Do you have a ticket to get in here?  
  
FIGURE: I'm in the audience. I'll be quiet.  
  
ANNE: Ugh...anyway...  
  
ANNE: Zidane. What weapon does Squall use?  
  
ZIDANE: Gunblade?  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garnet. What teaches you magic in FF6?  
  
GARNET: E...Eidolons?  
  
ANNE: No, Espers. Vivi, what is the first materia Cloud finds?  
  
VIVI: ...Restore?  
  
ANNE: Correct. Quina, what is Zell's favorite food?  
  
QUINA: Me know food question! Is hot dogs!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Stiltzkin, what is Faris' real name?  
  
STILTZKIN: ...Salsa?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Ragtime Mouse...  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: Question number two!  
  
ANNE: (grumbling) Who is the final boss of FF7?  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: Sephiroth!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Brahne...  
  
BRAHNE: Queen Brahne, you peasant!   
  
ANNE: Shut UP. What is the final boss of FF4?  
  
BRAHNE: Zeromus?  
  
ANNE: ...Correct. Zidane, who is the first boss of FF8?  
  
ZIDANE: Ifrit!  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garnet, what do the Crystal Shards do in FF5?  
  
GARNET: Give new jobs?  
  
ANNE: Correct. Vivi, who lives in the village of Mysidia?  
  
VIVI: M-mages!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Quina...  
  
QUINA: Me bank! (Savings: 125,000 gil!)  
  
ANNE: Well, you reached your target. I'm impressed!  
  
ANNE: A lot of the losers who get on this show can't   
get more than 1,000 per round!  
  
ANNE: So, your total savings is 230,000 gil. That money  
will go on to the next round. One of you won't,   
yadda yadda, we already know this, so get on with the   
voting foo's!  
  
(Players vote...)  
  
ANNE: Time is up...let's see who leaves.  
  
ZIDANE: Brahne.  
  
GARNET: Ragtime Mouse.  
  
VIVI: Ragtime M-Mouse  
  
QUINA: Me say Brahne!  
  
STILTZKIN: Ragtime Mouse!  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: Brahne.  
  
BRAHNE: Ragtime Mouse.  
  
Lights flash!  
  
ANNE: I see...Stiltzkin, why did you vote for Ragtimey?  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: Ragtimey? RAGTIMEY!? YOU BI-  
  
ANNE: Hey, kids could be reading this!  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: Oops...  
  
STILTZKIN: Because he's a pain in everyone's ass.  
  
KUJA: (in AUDIENCE) See! I was right!  
  
FIGURE: SHUT UP!  
  
ALL: Huh?  
  
FIGURE: I'm the author, and you're messing up my fic!  
  
KUJA: Wha? But I-  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Fool! I'l send you to a place where  
you really belong!  
  
(CT sends KUJA to his Recycle Bin!)  
  
KUJA: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M MELTING! OH, WHAT A WORLD!  
  
ALL: Uhhhhhhhhhh...(sweatdrop)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Now...where were we? (sits down)  
  
ANNE: Heh heh...uhhh...Ragtime Mouse, with 4 votes,   
you are the Weakest Link.  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
(Ragtime Mouse dances off the set)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: I thought I could have won...I AM a   
quizmaster after all...but I guess I running around  
forests asking people true or false questions is pretty   
gay...  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: I think Quina will go next because she's   
a fat slob and she also ate my True!  
  
Back to the set...  
  
ANNE: When we come back, the 6 remaining players will go for   
more money! That is, if the GREAT and ALMIGHTY author   
writes more...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Don't worry, I might. But I need reviews.  
  
ANNE: You need reviews?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I need more reviews! I only have one!  
  
ZIDANE: And...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: IF I DON'T HAVE TEN REVIEWS IN TWO DAYS, I'LL  
DESTROY THE FANFICTION UNIVERSE!  
  
ALL: (gasp) You WOULDN'T!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Ah, but I would!  
  
ALL: PLEASE! REVIEW! OUR EXISTENCE DEPENDS ON IT!  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha...I'll continue...with reviews or not,   
but the amount I get will affect the story! 


	3. It Goes On and On...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, The Weakest Link,   
Dragon Ball Z, or any characters or things related to the   
aforementioned. If I DID one any one of these, I'd probably   
be excessively rich, and also indirectly own half the Internet   
because of fansites and fanfiction.  
  
FF9: The Weakest Link  
  
ANNE: And welcome back to "The Weakest Link"! And in this round,   
questions are from all RPG games. The team has ban-  
  
VOICE: Stop! Stop right there!  
  
ALL: Huh?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Nine! NINE! Only nine!  
  
GARNET: What's he talking about?  
  
VIVI: R-Reviews?  
  
ZIDANE: Oh, shoot...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Face it, your groveling failed. Now, I must   
carry out my solemn duty...  
  
ALL: No! PLEASE!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Goodbye!  
  
(CT shoots a beam into the fanfiction core)  
  
(Psychotic music!)  
  
ALL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Psychotic music stops)  
  
ZIDANE: ...Are we dead?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: No, I didn't use all of my power. I give this   
universe...five minutes until it goes down.  
  
DBZ-FANS: AUGH!  
  
ALL but DBZ-FANS and CT: What?  
  
DBZ-FANS: Nothing...(*coughcoughripoff!*)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: So sue me.  
  
DBZ-FANS: Okay...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: NO! Not LITERALLY!  
  
DBZ-FANS: Crap.  
  
ANNE: Can we get on with the game?  
  
ANNE: Zidane, since you were the strongest link from the last   
round, you go first.  
  
ZIDANE: I'm ready!  
  
ANNE: Start the clock at 2:10!  
  
ANNE: Zidane, what is Kid's weapon?  
  
ZIDANE: Dagger!  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garnet, what famous Final Fantasy character has his  
own RPG and racing game?  
  
GARNET: Chocobo!  
  
CHOCO: Kweeeeeeeh!  
  
ANNE: Correct. Vivi, what is the final boss of Chrono Trigger?  
  
VIVI: L-Lavos?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Quina, what is the first boss of FF4?  
  
QUINA: Mist D.?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Stiltzkin, who is the main character of Chrono Cross?  
  
STILTZKIN: Serge.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Brahne...  
  
BRAHNE: Bank! (Savings: 25,000 gil)  
  
BRAHNE: And for the last time, QUEEN Brahne!  
  
ANNE: For the love of God, Shut UP!  
  
ANNE: CT, why couldn't you have blasted her?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: It wouldn't work, nothing can penetrate that  
raw blubber.  
  
ANNE: Okay...  
  
ANNE: What is Lynx's weapon?  
  
BRAHNE: ...Swallow!  
  
ANNE: No, the correctanswer is Hook-Scythe-Thingy.  
  
ANNE: Zidane, what is the term for a-  
  
BUZZER: BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
ANNE: Time is up, I cannot complete the question.  
  
ANNE: And team, in this round, you only managed to bank a   
pitiful, degrading, worthless 25,000 gil!  
  
ANNE: That money goes to the next round, one of you idiots will   
not.  
  
BRAHNE: Hey!  
  
ANNE: Who is several gays short of a Kuja?  
  
KUJA: Hey!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Didn't I send you to my Recycle Bin?  
  
KUJA: Yeah, but I didn't like it there.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Then go to a place where you really belong!  
  
(KUJA disappears)  
  
ZIDANE: Where'd you send him?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Barney show.  
  
(Heard from somewhere offscreen...)  
  
BARNEY: Look kids, a new friend to play with!  
  
KIDS: Yay! Another gay!  
  
KUJA: ...Hey I kinda like this place.  
  
ANNE: Vote already!  
  
(Players vote...)  
  
ANNE: Time is up, let's see the votes.  
  
ZIDANE: Quina.  
  
GARNET: Quina.  
  
VIVI: Brahne.  
  
QUINA: Brahne.  
  
STILTZKIN: Quina.  
  
BRAHNE: Quina.  
  
ANNE: Well that the result. Brahne, you were the weakest link,  
you should have been voted off!  
  
ANNE: That would make me happy.  
  
ANNE: But it's votes that count. Quina, with 4 votes, you  
ARE the Weakest Link.  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
(Quina sniffs, then hops off the set)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
QUINA: NO! Where are I going get yummy-yummies now!  
  
QUINA: Me think Brahne leave next, she fatter than me!  
  
Back to the set...  
  
ANNE: When we come back...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: If we come back, there are only 2 minutes left.  
  
ANNE: ..the five remaining players will try for more money.  
  
ANNE: Okay.  
  
ZIDANE: Hey CT, you know you forgot the disclaimer on the past   
two chapters.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh really? Oops, I'll make up for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, The Weakest Link,   
Dragon Ball Z, or any characters or things related to the   
aforementioned. If I DID one any one of these, I'd probably   
be excessively rich, and also indirectly own half the Internet   
because of fansites and fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, The Weakest Link,   
Dragon Ball Z, or any characters or things related to the   
aforementioned. If I DID one any one of these, I'd probably   
be excessively rich, and also indirectly own half the Internet   
because of fansites and fanfiction.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: There. Happy?  
  
ZIDANE: I'd be happier if you hadn't destroyed the universe...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Shut up.  
  
ZIDANE: Universe destroyer!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: You wanna go see your brother!  
  
ZIDANE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
A/N: Ha ha...universe-destroyer, that's a nice catch phrase...  
Anyway, please review!  



	4. Behold the Power of Cheese...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, The Weakest Link,   
Digimon, or any characters or things related to the   
aforementioned. If I DID one any one of these, I'd probably   
be excessively rich, and also indirectly own half the Internet   
because of fansites and fanfiction.  
  
ANNE: And welcome back to...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: The end of the universe!  
  
ANNE: WHAT!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: The timer just reached zero!  
  
ALL: Nooooooooooooooooo!  
  
ZIDANE: Garnet, there were so many things I wanted to say to  
you...to DO to you!  
  
ALL but ZIDANE and GARNET: (sweatdrop) Ummmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
GARNET: Oh it doesn't matter anymore Zidane! Take me now!  
  
(ZIDANE and GARNET **** in the middle of the set.)  
  
VIVI: Wow...this is fascinating!  
  
BRAHNE: Ah...this reminds me of when I was young...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Uhh... please stop or I will have to change the  
rating to NC-17...  
  
ZIDANE and GARNET FANS: YEAH!!! GO! GO! GO!  
  
(The universe begins to fade out)  
  
VIVI: I-It's all over! Goodbye Zidane, Garnet, Quina, Freya, Fratley,  
Ruby, Baku, Blank, Marcus, Cinna, Steiner, Beatrix, (gasp) Amarant,  
Eiko, Mene, Choco, Brahne, Zorn, Thorn, myself, Quale, Stiltzkin,   
Ragtime Mouse, Regent Cid, Lady Hilda, Grandma Pickle,   
Haagen Pluto Knight, Doctor Tot, Queen Stella, M-  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: SHUT UP!  
  
(Everything goes black, CLOUD TRIBAL is all that is left)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Wow. I think that was a good idea!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: It's so peaceful...  
  
VOICE: We're still here!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: WHAT!  
  
(BARNEY, KIDS, and KUJA appear)  
  
BARNEY: La la la! Now let's have some fun!  
  
KIDS: Yay!  
  
KUJA: We'll stick together for all eternity!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: In space, nobody can hear you scream.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
(CT snaps his fingers, universe is re-created)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...Everything will be the way it was before the universe  
ended...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: They'll have no memories of this time line.  
  
(CT sees ZIDANE and GARNET)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
ZIDANE: Huh?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh, nothing...  
  
ANNE: Now it's the next round. Zidane since you were   
the strongest link from the last round, you go first again.  
  
ZIDANE: Wait, is there some special category?  
  
ANNE: How about anything I want?  
  
ZIDANE: (sweatdrop) Okay...  
  
ANNE: Start the clock!   
  
ANNE: Zidane, what is the square root of 2802276?  
  
ZIDANE: Uhh...wait, lemme think...okay...uh-huh...  
  
STILTTZKIN: Get on with it!  
  
ZIDANE: Carry the three...subtract five...1674?  
  
ANNE: Oh my God, I don't believe it. Correct!  
  
ZIDANE: YES! YES! YES! OH, YES!  
  
ANNE: ...Garnet, what is the chemical formula for sulfuric acid?  
  
GARNET: (Sniffing) Ah-ah-aachtoosofur!  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
GARNET: No that was a sneeze.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Give it to her. Aachtoosofur and H2SO4 sound alike.  
  
ANNE: Okay...  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what is the plot of Great Expectations?  
  
VIVI: T-There is no plot because the book sucked?  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
ANNE: Stilzkin, why is the sky blue?  
  
STILTZKIN: Water vapor!  
  
ANNE: I...guess so. Correct!  
  
ANNE: Brahne, what is your name?  
  
BRAHNE: Uh...ummmmm...uhhh...  
  
ALL: (sweatdrop)  
  
BRAHNE: Uhhh...Queen Melissa Brahne!  
  
ANNE: What?  
  
ZIDANE: Melissa? HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
GARNET: Mom? Melissa? Hee-hee, HA HA!  
  
VIVI: M-M-Melissa? HAHAHAHA!  
  
STILTZKIN: You can't be serious! Melissa? HA HA HA!  
  
AUDIENCE: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Hee hee (snicker). Melissa, heh heh hee...  
  
ANNE: Correct, anyway.  
  
ANNE: Zidane, why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
ZIDANE: To buy some porn!  
  
ALL: (sweatdrop)  
  
ANNE: Close enough. Correct!  
  
ANNE: Garnet, why am I so mean?  
  
GARNET: PMS?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Vivi...  
  
VIVI: B-Bank! (Savings: 100,000 gil)  
  
BUZZER: BBBBBBBUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!  
  
ANNE: To save time, we'rejust going to kick Stiltzkin off the show   
because he's not important!  
  
STILTZKIN: What the!  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
(Stiltzkin storms off the stage)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
STILTZKIN: God, I HATE her. How am I gonna go on journeys now?  
  
RANDOM PASSERBY: Hey buddy, got anything to sell?  
  
STILTZKIN: Well, I have this crack cocaine...  
  
RANDOM PASSERBY: I'll take it!  
  
STILTZKIN: Thanks buddy. With this money I can continue my journey.  
  
Back on the set...  
  
ANNE: We'll be back!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Goodbye, everyo-  
  
(BARNEY, KIDS and KUJA enter)  
  
BARNEY, KIDS, KUJA: Hi everyone!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GAY FREAKS!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: DIE, GAY FREAKS!  
  
(CT utterly blasts them out of existence!)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Phew!  
  
(Digidestined appear)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MORE GAY FREAKS!  
  
(CT kills brown spiky haired kid with goggles, and his blue friend!)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: You were the gayest!  
  
(CT kills blue haired punker and his friend!)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: WHAHAHAHAHA! DIE DIGI-GAYS!  
  
(CT kills all digidestined)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: WHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
BAKU: GWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
A/N: Wrote after eating Taco Bell. Excessively strange, I know.  
If you're a Digimon fan (and I KNOW you're out there...) please  
don't hate me. Instead, review! It's much more peaceful... 


	5. Cheese-a-licious!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, The Weakest Link,   
Digimon, or any characters or things related to the   
aforementioned. If I DID one any one of these, I'd probably   
be excessively rich, and also indirectly own half the Internet   
because of fansites and fanfiction.  
  
Behind the set...  
  
GAY RIGHTS ACTIVIST: What's the meaning of that last chapter?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Wha?  
  
GAY RIGHTS ACTIVIST: You killed all those gays.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh...that...heh-heh...well...  
  
GAY RIGHTS ACTIVIST: You better have a good explanation...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Umm...it was just a joke...  
  
GAY RIGHTS ACTIVIST: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!  
  
BARNEY: Hello!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! I KILLED YOU!  
  
BARNEY: My love for everyone never dies!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
  
(CT sends GRA to BARNEY)  
  
BARNEY: Wow, a new friend!  
  
GAY RIGHTS ACTIVIST: Hey, my idol and hero!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Better bring the gays back so I don't get in MORE  
trouble...  
  
(CT brings back Digidestined)   
  
DAVIS: Thanks, man!  
  
(CT shudders uncontrollably)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Uhhh...you're welcome, now get OUT OF MY FIC!  
  
(Digidestined leave)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Hope I NEVER see them again...  
  
Back to the set...  
  
ANNE: And welcome back to "The Weakest Link"!  
  
ANNE: Now team, you have four people left. Let's get started!  
  
ZIDANE: Are questions still whatever you want?   
  
ANNE: YES.  
  
ZIDANE: Okay...  
  
ANNE: Start the clock. Zidane, why don't you need a reason to help people?  
  
ZIDANE: Because you don't. It's a sign of virtue and good ethics,   
plus it's morally stimulating. If someone were to...  
  
ANNE: SHUT UP! I'll take it. Correct!  
  
ANNE: Garnet, why are you a princess?  
  
GARNET: I am.  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
ANNE: Vivi, how do you know we exist?  
  
VIVI: Maybe we don't exist?  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
ANNE: Brahne, why are you so large?  
  
BRAHNE: Got a problem?  
  
ANNE: Uhhh...no, it's just a question...  
  
BRAHNE: Well, it all started when I was young. My mother always spoiled me, I being the   
princess and all. Then, I had to walk 5 miles in the snow to...  
  
ANNE: Fine. Correct!  
  
ANNE: Zidane, what is the meaning of life?  
  
ZIDANE: Porn and beer!  
  
ANNE: (sweatdrop) Okay...  
  
ANNE: Garnet, what is pnuemonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis?   
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: And YES, that IS a word...  
  
GARNET: Uhh...black...black lung?  
  
ANNE: Wow. Correct!  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what is 1+1?  
  
VIVI: The linear model 1+1 is also equal to the square root of 4,  
the algebraic expression 2x=4 where x is the standard byproduct of  
a quadratic coefficient with all matrices balanced by using the   
trinomial:(3x squared)+4x=16 when the equation is factored by...  
  
ALL: (sweatdrop)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Ack...techno-babble...makes no sense whatsoever...  
  
VIVI: ...And therefore, the final answer is 2.  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
ZIDANE: Wow, and he said that in perfect English!  
  
ANNE: Brahne...  
  
BRAHNE: Bank! (Savings: 100,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: W-  
  
BUZZER: BBBBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!  
  
ANNE: If that buzzer interrupts me ONE MORE TIME...  
  
ANNE: Oh...uh...vote now!  
  
(Players vote...)  
  
ANNE: Times up, let's see the votes...  
  
ZIDANE: Brahne.  
  
GARNET: Vivi.  
  
VIVI: Garnet.  
  
BRAHNE: Garnet.  
  
ANNE: Brahne, why did you vote for Garnet?  
  
BRAHNE: She...she always hated me! I wasn't...GOOD enough for her! She  
always siad her real mother was better and I came in...dead last!  
  
BRAHNE: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Room floods)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ACK!  
  
(CT snaps fingers, water drains down a convienently created drain)  
  
ANNE: Well, Garnet, goodbye!  
  
(Garnet walks off the stage)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
GARNET: I didn't really mind losing. I mean, I'm the queen of Alexandria! I can  
have whatever I ask for. I could...  
  
GARNET: Wait...forget what I was about to say. (blushes)  
  
GARNET: I think Zidane will go next because he can't bear to be   
anywhere without me.   
  
Back on the set...  
  
ANNE: When we come back, the three remaining characters will try and gain control  
of the nuclear ICBMs!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: THAT wasn't in the script...  
  
ANNE: Oops, I mean money!  
  
ZIDANE: Why not an ICBM?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Don't ask questions, or you'll be seeing your brother.  
  
ZIDANE: Please, NO! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE...  
  
A/N: Reviewing time! See, just look down there...below this note! Yeah, there!  
Fill it out! NOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Cheesy Goodness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, The Weakest Link,   
Digimon, or any characters or things related to the   
aforementioned. If I DID one any one of these, I'd probably   
be excessively rich, and also indirectly own half the Internet   
because of fansites and fanfiction.  
  
ANNE: And welcome back to "The Weakest Link"!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Sigh...  
  
ALL: Eh?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I...I gotta destroy something!  
  
ZIDANE: What?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Everything I've destroyed in this fanfic I've had  
to bring back! I gotta destroy something!  
  
(CT snaps fingers, disappears)   
  
ZIDANE: There he goes...  
  
(Meanwhile, on the Outer Continent...)  
  
AMARANT: Oh yeah, I'm cool...  
  
(CT appears in front of him)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: A victim!  
  
(Psychotic music!)  
  
(CT blasts Amarant's head off)  
  
AMARANT: Hey I'm too cool to die! (dies)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Hmmm...I wanted something more...dramatic...  
  
(CT rewinds time to where he was about to kill Amarant)  
  
(Psychotic music!)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: DIE!  
  
(CT blasts Amarant again, but suddenly a cliif appears behind him,   
he flies off)  
  
AMARANT: Hey I'm too cool to diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
(Amarant goes splat on the jagged edges below, ravens come and pick   
away his flesh, then the bones blow away and catch fire)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: That's perfect!  
  
(ZIDANE LEONHEART appears)  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: That was mean...and overly dramatic  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Quiet. It's MY fic, remember?  
  
(ZL exits)  
  
(CT snaps fingers, goes back to set)  
  
ANNE: Ummm...Zidane, just go first.  
  
ANNE: Start the clock!  
  
ANNE: Zidane, was World War 2 won by South Africa or Vietnam?  
  
ZIDANE: The heck?  
  
ANNE: No, the answer is the Allies.  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what is the square root of -1?  
  
VIVI: Uhhhh...1?  
  
ANNE: No, there is no answer.  
  
ANNE: Brahne, why do we exist?  
  
BRAHNE: Because...hey, didn't you already ask this question?  
  
ANNE: No, the answer is because we do.  
  
ANNE: Zidane, what is my last name?  
  
ZIDANE: Robinson?  
  
ANNE: No, the answer is Robinson.  
ZIDANE: Uggggggh...  
  
VIVI: She's cheating...  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what is the purpose of reading this?  
  
VIVI: Humor?  
  
ANNE: Correct, but you don't get any money.  
  
VIVI: W-WHAT!  
  
ANNE: And now the round's over.  
  
ZIDANE: WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!  
  
ANNE: You won absoulutely nothing!  
  
ANNE: In fact, you're so bad, I'm going to take away the money  
you've already won!  
  
BRAHNE: You can't do that!  
  
ANNE: Ah, but I-  
  
(Anne's eyes glaze over and she stands straight and rigid)  
  
ANNE: NO NEVER MIND. YOU WILL KEEP THE MONEY AND GET 125,000 GIL FROM  
THIS ROUND. I APOLOGIZE.  
  
(CT is waving his hands around)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: It's fun being the author!  
  
ALL: Uhhh...  
  
ANNE: VOTE NOW.  
  
(Players vote...)  
  
ANNE: LET'S SEE WHO HAS TO LEAVE...  
  
ZIDANE: Zidane.  
  
VIVI: Z-Zidane.  
  
BRAHNE: Zidane.  
  
ANNE: (effect wears off) Zidane, WHY on EARTH did you   
vote for yourself?  
  
ZIDANE: Garnet got voted off, I can't stand being without  
her.  
  
ANNE: Fine, idiot. Goodbye!  
  
(Zidane begins to walk off, then...)  
  
ZIDANE: Wait, do we actually WIN the money?  
  
ANNE: (sweatdrop) Of course, this is a game show.  
  
ZIDANE: Wait! I wanna stay now! I WANT MONEY! I WANNA STAY!  
  
(Security guards enter and drag Zidane away)  
  
ZIDANE: I WANT THE MONEY! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP...  
  
Behind the set...  
  
ZIDANE: God, I was SO STUPID! Man, noqw I'm really down...  
  
STILTZKIN: Hey, buddy, want this keg of 100% hard alcohol?  
  
ZIDANE: Sure!   
  
STILTZKIN: Thanks buddy. With this money I can continue my journey.  
  
ZIDANE: Glug glug...  
  
Back to the set...  
  
ANNE: When we return...  
  
(ZIDANE enters, drunk)  
  
ZIDANE: Wwoooooooooooo...buuutterfwiesssh...  
  
ANNE: WHAT THE!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: This wasn't in the script...  
  
ZIDANE: Wheeeeeeeeee...don't go sssshhhhho fassht, rollercosshter!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: DEFINITELY not in the script...  
  
ZIDANE: Ohh...BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
  
(ZIDANE vomits!)  
  
VIVIL: G-Gross!  
  
ZIDANE: Hic. I shhpat it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall up.  
  
(ZIDANE passes out)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Ugh...everyone wants to ruin my fic.  
  
ANNE: When we come back, and the mess is cleaned up...  
  
ANNE: The two contestants will go for it all!  
  
AUDIENCE: YEAH!  
  
ANNE: So c'mon back, ya'hear!  
  
ANNE: Wait...that wasn't very British...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: UGH...  
  
AMARANT-FANS: HEY, THERE HE IS!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh, God...  
  
A/N: Thank to my friend Zidane Leonheart for his cameo! Maybe I'll put  
in more cameos! Or not! But one thing's for sure, I NEED reviews to help  
me determine who will win: Vivi or Brahne! So come back later! PLEASE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Evil Revealed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, The Weakest Link,   
Digimon, or any characters or things related to the   
aforementioned. If I DID one any one of these, I'd probably   
be excessively rich, and also indirectly own half the Internet   
because of fansites and fanfiction.  
  
ANNE: It's time for the final round of "The Weakesr Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: YAY!  
  
ANNE: The players can earn double the banks in this round!  
  
Behind the set...  
  
AMARANT-FANS: Get him!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: It figures.  
  
(CT brings back Amarant)  
  
AMARANT: Wha?  
  
AMARANT-FANS: That's better (leave)  
  
(CT kills Amarant)  
  
AMARANT: Guuuuuaaaaaaahh...  
  
AMARANT-FANS: (return) What was that?  
  
CLOD TRIBAL: Crap! (Ducks behind Amarant's body and holds him up)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: (In dorky voice) Hi, it's me Amarant! I'm so cool!  
  
AMARANT-FANS: That's our Ammy! (leave)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Phew...  
  
Back on the set...  
  
ANNE: Let's begin...Start the clock!  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what is the answer to all the questions I'm going to ask?  
  
VIVI: Uhhh...one?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Brahne, what is two minus one?  
  
BRAHNE: One?  
  
ANNE: Correct.  
  
(Zidane suddenly enters)  
  
ZIDANE: Ooooh...hangover...  
  
ANNE: Get OFF the set, loser!  
  
ZIDANE: Glurgh...fine...burp...  
  
(Zidane exits)  
  
ANNE: Okay...Vivi, what is one squared?  
  
VIVI: One?  
  
ANNE: Correct. Brahne, what is zero plus one?  
  
BRAHNE: One?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Vivi, what will the winner say after this is over?  
  
VIVI: Uhhh...I one?  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Uggghhh...bad pun alert...  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: Hey! I'm making another cameo!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Quiet, thou cameo, and sit down.  
  
(ZL sits)  
  
ANNE: Brahne, how many letters are in my middle initial?  
  
BRAHNE: One?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Vivi...  
  
VIVI: B-Bank! (Savings: 50,000x2=100,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: What is the-  
  
BUZZER: BBBBUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
ANNE: Time is up. And you got 100,000 gil in this round.  
  
ANNE: Is it just me, or is that excessively stupid of you?  
  
ANNE: Well, it's time for the final round. Questions will be   
based on what the author wants them too be.  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: Hey, don't you make up the questions?  
  
ANNE: Yes, but the author tells me what to say.  
  
ANNE: Vivi or Brahne. One will walk away with 680,000 gil.  
  
ANNE: The other will leave with nothing! Nada! Zippo! Let's begin!  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what is the author's favorite anime?  
  
VIVI: Ohhh...I know this one! Dragon Ball Z!  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
ANNE: Brahne, how long does it take to write these fanfics?  
  
BRAHNE: Seven days?  
  
ANNE: No, approximately one hour.  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what is the author's pen name?  
  
VIVI: CLoud Tribal!  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
BRAHNE: Hey! You're giving him the easy ones!  
  
ANNE: Brahne, can you shut up?  
  
BRAHNE: No!  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
VIVI: WHAT!  
  
ANNE: The score is Vivi:2 Brahne:1  
  
ANNE: Vivi, what does the author want to write after this?  
  
VIVI: Ummm...FF9:The Weakest Link 2?  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
ANNE: Brahne, you must get this correct in order to stay in the game.  
  
ANNE: What is the author's last name?  
  
BRAHNE: How the **** am I supposed to know?  
  
ANNE: No, the correct answer is ________.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Can't release my name over the Internet.  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: His name is...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Will you be quiet about that!  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: What?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: No one must know I am actually George W. Bush...  
  
ALL: (sweatdrop)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Just joking.  
  
ALL: Phew.  
  
ANNE: Okay, Vivi won.  
  
VIVI: OOOOOOOOOOOOH, YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
BRAHNE: *************************!  
  
ANNE: Both of you, get out.  
  
VIVI: B-But my money...  
  
ANNE: I DON'T CARE! The money is MINE!  
  
VIVI: Buh-buh-buh...  
  
ANNE: Quiet, knave! Or you shall see my hidden form!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I'm not sure, was this in the script?  
  
ALL: (fall over anime style)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I guess not.  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: She's actually a demon?  
  
(Anne glows with black energy and dissapears)  
  
VOICE: I am Satanne, the true form of Anne Robinson.  
  
SATANNE: I will take the money and destroy this pathetic  
fanfic and then the universe.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Hey, *****! No one calls my fanfic pathetic!  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: I KNEW she was a demon!  
  
VIVI: I'm getting my money!  
  
SATANNE: Ha ha. You fools think you can beat me?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: In my fanfic, anything can happen!  
  
Will Satanne's dark plot be foiled? Will Vivi get his money?  
What about the rest of the characters? Will any fanfic by CT  
ever contain any shred of sanity? Find out in the exciting   
conclusion of FF9: The Weakest Link!  
  
A\N: I don't have anything against Anne Robinson, I just had to   
do something. Also, I am NOT George W. Bush! SO don't believe   
that! Okay? Just review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. All is Concluded...

SATANNE: And welcome back!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Hey, you shouldn't be saying that now that you're evil.  
  
SATANNE: Yes, you're right, now I'll KILL YOU!  
  
VIVI: Give me my money! DOOMSDAY!  
  
(Spell animation starts)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Vivi? Do you have Shadow-absorbing equipment?  
  
VIVI: No...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ZL?  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: Nope.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh, shit...uhhh...  
  
(CT writes in they have Shadow-absorbing equipment)  
  
(Spell hits)  
  
SATANNE: Ha, I absorb Shadow.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Figures.  
  
SATANNE: Now, this fanfic is destroyed!  
  
(Psychotic music!)  
  
(SATANNE destroys FF9: The Weakest Link!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A:/ activated.  
  
3 1/2 Floppy inserted. Fanfic detected.  
  
Loading...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Phew. Lucky I kept it saved on disk.  
  
SATANNE: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ZL, this is our chance. Use funky combo moves based on your name!  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: GRANDHEART!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: OMNI-LETHAL!  
  
SATANNE: You think cheap rip-off moves can defeat me?  
  
VIVI: GIVE ME MY MONEY! (Trances)  
  
TRANCE VIVI: 2x FLARE!  
  
SATANNE: Ha ha ha...  
  
TRANCE VIVI: 2x METEOR!  
  
SATANNE: Pathetic...  
  
TRANCE VIVI: Ummm...2x DISCO!  
  
SATANNE: ...What the...  
  
(Disco ball falls on SATANNE's head, twice)  
  
SATANNE: Ow.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Should I even ask?  
  
TRANCE VIVI: No...  
  
SATANNE: PAY FOR YOUR INSULT IN HELL!  
  
(Hole appears under VIVI)  
  
VIVI: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...  
  
VIVI-FANS: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: YOU'RE RUINING MY FANFIC!!! (trances)  
  
SATANNE: And what can you do!  
  
TRANCE CT: THIS! (summons Barney)  
  
BARNEY: HELLO!  
  
SATANNE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(SATANNE sends Barney to hell)  
  
SATANNE: That's better.  
  
TRANCE CT: No way...  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: We're so dead...  
  
TRANCE CT: Of course! WHY COULDN"T I SEE IT BEFORE!  
  
(TCT uses super-speed to grab Vivi's money)  
  
(TCT revives Amarant and gives him money)  
  
TRANCE CT: Quick, Spare Change!  
  
AMARANT: Like heck! I'm taking this money and leaving!  
  
TRANCE CT: Possession!  
  
AMARANT: (Possessed)...SPARE CHANGE!  
  
(SATANNE takes 680,000 damage!)  
  
SATANNE: ARGH...  
  
TRANCE CT: Now that you're weakened, DIE!   
  
(TCT takes a sword and cuts Satanne in half)  
  
(Psychotic music!)  
  
SATANNE: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (explodes)  
  
ZIDANE LEONHEART: Satanne is dead!  
  
(Vivi returns from hell)  
  
VIVI: Where's my money?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: (detrances) Ummm...here, I'll give every contestant a prize!  
  
(Vivi recieved 680,000 Gil!)  
  
VIVI: S-SWEET!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Uhhhh...  
  
(Brahne recieved nuclear ICBMs!)  
  
BRAHNE: I'm gonna make good use of these!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Maybe that was a mistake...  
  
(Garnet recieved keg of pure alcohol!)  
  
GARNET: Uhhhh...why do I need this?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: To drown sorrows over being queen.  
  
GARNET: Oh, okay! (drinks) Wooooooooo...*hic*  
  
ZIDANE: Her blood alcohol content is over 100%...  
  
(KUJA recieved starring role in Barney show!)  
  
KUJA: Cool! A TV show to call my own!  
  
(STILTZKIN recieved plot of land to build Mog-Mart!)  
  
STILTZKIN: WOW! WIth this store I don't have to journey!  
  
(QUINA received cocaine!)  
  
QUINA: Wow...new yummy-yummies?  
  
(RAGTIME MOUSE recieved a new True!)  
  
RAGTIME MOUSE: OH, EXCELLENT!  
  
(All leave but Zidane)  
  
ZIDANE: What about me?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh...go be on the show with your brother.  
  
ZIDANE: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (disappears)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: That wraps things up!  
  
AMARANT: What about me, I helped kill Satanne.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: SHUT UP! (kills Amarant)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...It's over (leaves)  
  
Meanwhile in hell...  
  
BARNEY: I love you all!  
  
DEMONS: No...stay back!  
  
BARNEY: Group hug!  
  
DEMONS: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
~The end~  
  
Here's what happened to each character  
  
Zidane-commits suicide on national TV on the Barney show  
  
Garnet-dies of alcohol overdose  
  
Vivi-uses money to research ways of creating female black   
mages (now we all know where the kids came from...)  
  
Quina-dies of drug overdose  
  
Kuja-Runs Barney show for 20 years and then is murdered by a   
troubled kid  
  
Stiltzkin-Makes a profitable business that spans the globe  
  
Ragtime Mouse-gets killed by Regis Philbin who is jealous  
  
Queen Brahne-takes over the world by blowing up major kingdoms with  
ICBMs  
  
Amarant-stays dead  
  
Audience-goes home  
  
DigiDestined-are never seen again  
  
Barney-remains in hell  
  
Zidane Leonheart-prepares for more possible cameos  
  
Cloud Tribal-starts work on next fanfic  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of my first fanfic ever! For those of you  
who are mad at me for voting off a specific character, let's say this...  
NOT EVERYONE CAN WIN! Well, now that I've said that...  
Please review and read my new works when they come out!  
Thanks for the support! -Cloud Tribal  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Zidane Leonheart for his cameos  
  
Mr. Pibb and Taco Bell for inspiration  
  
Square for making the game  
  
FanFiction.Net for posting it  
  
and...  
  
Cloud Tribal for writing it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
